


Compromised Evidence

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: flashslash, Gen, M/M, Omniscient POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is angry when a suspect has to be released because of the team's ineptitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Compromised Evidence  
> Pairing/Characters: Sam/Chris, Gene.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Sam is angry when a suspect has to be released because of the team's ineptitude.  
> Notes: Written for flashslash where you have to write for eight minutes and include four specified words which are bolded in the passage.  
> Disclaimer: Life on Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam was angry, no doubt about it. Chris could see the **fire** in his eyes as he lectured the team on evidence collection. Somebody had brought the evidence to the pub with them before logging it in. Their suspect’s solicitor produced a witness who saw this and alleged that there could have been some tampering with the evidence. Sam and Gene were both angry, “he’s like a **contortionist** ,” said Sam.

“What like one of those accordion things?”

“Not a concertina, Guv, a contortionist, able to wriggle out of things. We got the right guy and because of one person’s mistake he gets to walk and do it again.”

If Sam didn’t know better he’d swear someone was trying to **sabotage** this case. Due to this mistake a seven year old girl had to be told that her abductor was going free.

Chris couldn’t blame the boss for being angry. They were used to **frequent** outbursts from the Guv but Sam was usually quieter. A few of them seemed to shrug off his lecture but two or three of them had the decency to look ashamed. He knew Sam cared about his job, cared about the victims and wanted justice. At home they’d spoke about it often. It sometimes made him feel strange though stuck between his friends and his lover. It hurt when he heard the others complain about Sam and they were starting to question why he never socialised with them any more.


End file.
